


Defining one's feelings

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The remain silent after that, following their own train of thoughts, until Bokuto comes into the kitchen, belatedly woken up by the scent of food, demanding why they didn't wake him and before Akaashi can process anything, Bokuto is already chasing Kuroo around the kitchen, their laughter contagious. "</p><p>From Akaashi trying to define this emotions, to Bokuto being surprisingly patient and Kuroo wondering how he should deal with the feelings he has for his roommates</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> Questioning my life choices while I decided that this story here I posted on Tumblr really needs a second and third part. It's from Akaashi's perspective, the next one (as soon as I finish it) will be Kuroo's and the last one Bokuto's. Next to UshiOiIwa this is my one of my favourite OT3 which needs some more love, I guess, so it's probably not the last story

There is something off, but Akaashi can't quite put his finger on it, it's just an unsettling feeling he has and it starts to make him anxious. He wonders if he should talk to Bokuto about this, after all they share a flat, but he ends up talking with his other roommate Kuroo during breakfast instead.

“You still haven't told Bokuto that you love him, right?”, he asks, more a statement than a question, and while it's normally always spoken teasingly, Kuroo trying to nudge him in the right direction, he looks thoughtful this time, looking at him over the cup's edge which he holds in his hands.

“That's not it”, Akaashi tells him and it's the truth.

Even though they younger one developed these kind of feelings over the past year and he is also sure that Bokuto feels the same, something in his mind prevents him from confessing. He loves him, isn't in denial and it'd be easy – as soon as Bokuto sees the possibility, he is sitting next to him, isn't shy with touching him (an arm around his shoulder, using his lap to take a nap), even a kiss on his forehead is an action he isn't afraid of if he feels especially touchy-feely and the promise of more happening between them should be something he could look forward to.  
Yet he is sure this wouldn't change or influence the uneasy feeling which already exist.

He sighs and Kuroo looks almost concerned (he is sure that he will bring up the topic in front of Bokuto again, at least if the other one doesn't come to him first) and it's the first time that he can't figure him out; but how should he be able to when even Akaashi can't figure it out himself? He loves it when Bokuto is close to him, the thought of his lips on his the first time, an innocent kiss, was anticipating and he could spend the whole day lazing in bed with him (they did once, and he should have felt terrible that day, but he hadn't, no guilt over the wasted time and even now he remembers this day with a fond smile).

“I'll talk to him”, he eventually mutters, doesn't miss how Kuroo shrugs as if he isn't interested in what he exactly does and for a short moment, Akaashi has the feeling that there is more to it, the uneasiness in his chest flaring up, but this emotion vanishes as soon as it came.  
He thinks about mentioning this in front of Kuroo, but instead he smiles at him, thanks the older one for listening again, and Kuroo can't help but to smirk.

“Don't worry, I'll always do if you ask me.”

The remain silent after that, following their own train of thoughts, until Bokuto comes into the kitchen, belatedly woken up by the scent of food, demanding why they didn't wake him and before Akaashi can process anything, Bokuto is already chasing Kuroo around the kitchen, their laughter contagious.   
(Akaashi's head feels light when he sees Bokuto so carefree, and even though he has Kuroo locked in his grip, the other one still laughs while trying to struggle free and it comes to Akaashi rather suddenly, the want to confess, so he decides on telling his former captain this evening)

*

“Koutaro?”

“Yes?”

Bokuto looks up, his interest immediately piqued when he heard the use of his first name – he almost expects him to complain because he is sitting on Akaashi's bed again, reading a book in his room even though he told him that he has to study and doesn't need any distraction (which caused him to pout lightly because he can be quiet and mindful, a behaviour which lead to Kuroo snickering and Akaashi assuring him that he believed in Bokuto-san but that he also had to give him space to breath).

“Something wrong?”, Bokuto asks when there is no immediate reply, nor any complains, just his friend starring at him, trying to find the right words; he tells him to breath in and breath out, patting on the bed's spot next to him.

Akaashi doesn't sit down yet he takes a deep breath, before the words spill, that he loves him and he is quite sure that he does as well, that he really wants to do more than just cuddling and merely occasionally kissing, that he wants to spend so much time with him but that there is also an uneasiness he feels and that he can't quite describe it, neither as fear nor as disgust, just something which makes him anxious.  
And Bokuto smiles at him, startling Akaashi. His grin stretches from one eye to another and Akaashi is sure that he'd burst any seconds, his loud voice echoing in the apartment. Instead, he is quiet, wraps his arms around him and tells Akaashi that he is so glad, that they can figure out together what it is.

Nothing changes, really, only the kisses last longer and the touches are more intimidate when they lie in Akaashi's bed (Bokuto spend rarely any time in his own bed since they live together, either way seeking the silence of his room or falling asleep along with Kuroo after a TV-show marathon, also in his bed, so he doesn't really consider this a change).  
Not even Kuroo acts differently, only looks amused, an “about time” on his lips but staying unspoken when he watches them cuddling on the sofa.  
Still, something makes Akaashi pausing from time to time, thinking, and he wonders if he is greedy.

Days pass, a week, two more, a month.

He considers it jealousy. 

Because Bokuto is so close to Kuroo that they look more like a couple then he and Akaashi do, yet they are considered the best buddies there are, a 'bromance' Konoha once said, however when he tells this Kenma, he just shrugs but also informs him that he'd doubt it.

(“What exactly? That they look like a couple or that Konoha is right?”  
“That it is jealousy.”  
“What should it be then?”  
“Love.”  
“Of course I love Bokuto, that's the point.”  
“You're hopeless.”)

Talking with Kenma had never been more confusing, but the other setter refused to share his thoughts with him, didn't want to be held responsible for anything. However he couldn't stop thinking about these words, so even a day later he was lying awake in bed, next to Bokuto, just starring at the ceiling. He only averts his glance when the door slowly opens, a ray of light falling trough the crack, until the light is blocked by a tall figure.

“Just wanted to see if you're both home already”, Kuroo whispers, and suddenly, Akaashi thinks he knows it, and he'd like to say it's a small epiphany which comes to him in, so he pats on the free place next to him and when Kuroo just raises an eyebrow in confusion, he mouths a “come here”.

“A moment”, and then he vanishes for a few minutes until he comes back in his clothes to sleep in, sitting down on the bed's edge, ready to listen to whatever he had to say; he does this all the time, waits for him to say anything and Akaashi wonders why he hadn't realised this sooner.

He sits up to run his hands trough Kuroo's hair, ignores his bewildered star, and while he waits for an explanation, there is actually none. He pulls Kuroo closer, until he is forced to move along and lay next to him. Kuroo looks even more confused, yet it seem like he is looking right through him. Akaashi assumes that it's because of Bokuto, that the other one woke up and that his friend is now seeking his affirmation; there couldn't be one, after all he is as clueless as Kuroo (Bokuto just shrugs with his shoulders, eyes glinting with amusement when he furrows his brow).  
Akaashi doesn't care, he lets him go to turn around, snuggling closer to Bokuto, and reaches back, out for Kuroo so that he can intertwine their fingerS and Kuroo has no other choice but to wrap his arms around both of them; Akaashi sighs pleasantly when he feels both of them close to him, their warmth, and he thinks that he finally found it out, what was missing.

He wonders whether that makes him selfish.

“Akaashi?”, he hears his name, turning around to look at Kuroo, confused and concerned Kuroo who has no idea whether he is just cold or wants to feel loved or whether there is something else (Akaashi also sees the hope, and he hates himself, really, why hadn't he realised his feelings sooner?).

He kisses Kuroo. 

He wonders whether he should have spoken with Bokuto first, that he shouldn't be selfish, but when he sees that Kuroo tenses, he thinks that this isn't necessary because he'll go on his own; he stays, glances past him again, and Bokuto must have nodded, because soon he looks relieved, a small smile even on his lips, and that's Akaashi's cue to kiss him again. This time, he responses and it's such a tender kiss that he is almost surprised. Almost.

“Man, you look hot.”

The words break the silence of the room and while Akaashi turns around with a disbelieving glance, Kuroo breaks out in laughter, trying cover up his embarrassment, also with the remark that they are always hot.

“Of course you do”, Bokuto laughs, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, before he whispers his name; he doesn't react, can't hear him because he already fell asleep, the anxiousness of the last weeks finally falling off his shoulders.  
Bokuto watches him for a moment, just like Kuroo, until the later raises his gaze and looks at the other one.

“Oi, Bokuto...”

“It's fine. You're not invading nor is anyone greedy or selfish”, he interrupts him before he can say anything either could regret, and Kuroo releases a breath he had no idea he was holding.

“Good.”

“And now come closer, this bed is small enough for three, I almost fell off.”

When he pulls Akaashi closer so that there is room for the third person, flashing a grin at him, Kuroo laughs again, but complies, doesn't protest when Bokuto wraps his arm around them; he does the same, closes his eyes and enjoys the moment,listening to their soft breathing until he falls asleep a few minutes later.  
Still, he is scared that he'll wake up and Akaashi realises that he was wrong, or even worse, that he gets tired of it after a few weeks and after a morning of cuddling it's the first time that he text Kenma, telling him about it, but the only answer he gets is a idiot followed by a hit to the shin a few days later.

(“Why?”  
“Because you deserve it.”)

“Kuroo?”

Akaashi looks up to him, his expression a mix of tiredness and confusion because the other one is not laying next to them but sitting on the bed's edge, and it's a Sunday so there should be no problem to sleep in.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?”

Akaashi just shakes his head, his hair moving along, a mess of dark strands so that Kuroo can't help but to snort, his hand brushing trough the messy hair when he earns himself a glare; well, he shouldn't mention it, after all his bed-hair is even worse.

“Please come back to sleep”, they hear Bokuto whine, eyes not even open; he is the one who looks the most dishevelled, but Akaashi considers it cute, especially when he realises that he is still half-asleep. 

Climbing over Bokuto's sleeping form, Akaashi makes himself comfortable on his other side, looking back to Kuroo who only gets what he is hinting at after a few seconds. But then he lays down as well, tries to banish any negative thought and allows Akaashi to throw the blanket over the three again. And with Bokuto in the middle, Kuroo on the other side of the bed, close to him and the possibility to just switch places if they felt like it, it doesn't take Akaashi long to fall asleep again.

They still needed to talk about this in the morning, but for now this uneasiness is gone and sleeping in sounds like a really good idea right now.

And neither complains, not with the other one's so close.


	2. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (It's when Bokuto comes into the kitchen, sleepy and hungry, causing Kuroo to snort and telling him that he looks like a plucked chicken, causing the other one to chase after him, that he feels better, even laughing wholeheartedly.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's chapter. It's a bit sadder than the first part, though has a happy ending. Starts with Kuroo's view before the events in Akaashi's chapter, then part of Akaashi's events from Kuroo's view until it continues after the last chapter with Kuroo's perspective

“I think I'm in love with him”, Kuroo says one day, casually, laying on the floor of Kenma's room, arms crossed behind his head.

It's a boring Saturday which he is spending at Kenma's house and while it's not unusual that he comes by unannounced, getting the younger one to do something with him, this time he is just silently laying there, has nothing to say so that Kenma ended up at his portable console, waiting for the other one to either spill what's on his mind or go. When he finally does, Kenma looks up from his game, analysing eyes shifting down from his bed to Kuroo, before he gets back to his game.

“I see. Are you going to tell Bokuto?”

He keeps from adding the 'finally', especially because his decision is not his business and besides, this is a realisation not everyone is happy to have, going against something which is viewed as normal.

“I mean Akaashi.”

Oh. _Oh_. “I see.”

“But I guess I love him as well”, he adds as an afterthought and Kenma can tell without looking at him that theses feelings were something he thought of for a while now, almost eating him up and he knows that he has to say something because Kuroo is at his wits end, trusting in his friend to help him, maybe just an advice or at least the assurance that Kenma is supporting his feeling.

“And?”, Kenma asks, trying to keep the conversation going, showing his friend that he is listening; he feels a bit uncomfortable though, openly talking about his friend's feelings like that, so he keeps starring at his game – just looking, not actually playing and he sees the game over screen more than once.

Kuroo laughs.

“And what? Do you expect me to tell them?”

“I expect nothing”, he response truthfully, causing Kuroo to look at him with wide eyes, though just for a moment, until he sighs; of course Kenma has no high expectation of him, trust in him to do what he wants regardless of other's opinions.

“So you guessed, huh?”

“Yeah...”

Kind of at least, because he knows how Kuroo acts around best friends and even if more than one person never fails to mention what good friends he and Bokuto are, Kenma also sees the longing in his eyes from time to time, probably even unbeknownst to himself or maybe he is just trying his best to ignore these feelings, thinking that they'll disappear this way.

“Akaashi loves Bokuto.”

“I know.” _Because you never fail to tease him for it_ which make things probably even worse, Kenma realises, the whole misery complete.

“I wonder when he realises. Or when Akaashi confesses.” _When I can forget ever going out with one of them forever, when I can finally forget about this feeling and move on, maybe move out, just stop feeling this affection_ ; there is no response needed

“Thanks for listening”, Kuroo eventually says, heaves a sigh, sitting up and one hand running trough his hair.

And while Kenma knows that merely talking about it helped him, just a bit, he feels like there is nothing else he can do to cheer up his friend, so he sits down on the floor with him, a shoulder to lean on and mumbling a quiet “no problem.”

*

“Lately there is a feeling I can't get rid off, I just feel lost out of nowhere, as if there is a urge to do something I have no idea of”, Akaashi tells him one morning during breakfast, seeking his help or at least trying to get rid of the assumption that he can't trust anyone with his feelings.

“You still haven't told Bokuto that you love him, right?”

It's not really what Kuroo wants to say but he also doesn't feel like teasing him again, like he normally does when the feeling concerning the loud ball of energy comes up, especially after the talk he had with Kenma. He hides his expression behind his cup, grasping it a bit tighter while Akaashi seems to think for a moment, and when he tells him that this is not the case (he doesn't deny and Kuroo doesn't now how to feel about that), Kuroo wonders whether he should say anything else. He doesn't, but when Akaashi tells him that he thinks about it, he wonders whether it would have helped and since he isn't really able to say any joke, he shrugs.

It seems to be enough though, when Akaashi smiles and thanks him, so he assures his friend that he'll always listen to him and while he doesn't have a grasp on Akaashi's feelings, he knows his own ones pretty well, tries to ignore the short aching which seems easier said when done.

(It's when Bokuto comes into the kitchen, sleepy and hungry, causing Kuroo to snort and telling him that he looks like a plucked chicken, causing the other one to chase after him, that he feels better, even laughing wholeheartedly.)

When Bokuto tells him that Akaashi and he are a thing now he congratulates him, a “finally” leaving his lips and while it's sincere, his smile not fake, he feels his heart ache. Still, he can't keep from smiling when he sees them cuddling, not a new sight, but it's the subtle change, how Akaashi's grip around his shoulder is a bit tighter, Bokuto's fingers intertwined with his.

It just affirms his decision that he doesn't want to ruin their friendship and happiness.

*

A month passes and it's an evening on which he comes back from a friend's party quiet early, couldn't find the energy to stay longer and he is glad that he decided to stay sober this time, would have regretted to have a hangover in the morning for nothing.

On the way to his room he stops in front of Akaashi's, looking whether he and Bokuto are already back from their team's meeting and whether he can sleep or he needed to stay awake in case they forgot their key; when he enters the room, it's Akaashi who looks at him.

“Just wanted to see if you're both home already”, Kuroo whispers, and it's seems like the younger one has a sudden realisation because his plea to sit down next to him sounded more like an order.

“A moment.”

Kuroo isn't sure whether he can do this today, but he is their friend, always had been and he is going to listen to his troubles, after all it's not Akaashi's fault that he fell in love with him, with both of them.

What happens then is past his immediate understanding, is anything he wouldn't have expected – Akaashi's hands in his hair feel nice, yet he is confused, wonders why he would do that.

He sees Bokuto looking at him, eyes only half open but still awake enough to realise what is happening, just shrugs with his shoulders, eyes glinting with amusement when Kuroo furrows his brow, the sleepy smile brighter when Kuroo is pulled next to them.

It's warm. It's so warm and it feels just right laying next to them like that, but what if it's just a wrong assumption, Akaashi thinking that it's just a one time thing? Even the kiss doesn't clear anything, but there is Bokuto again, nodding, a typical grin and it takes a load off his mind, allowing him to response to Akaashi's kiss with a tenderness he deserved.

And he feels even better when Bokuto seems more awake than before, his honest remark, leading to his playful response and this is a pattern he knows, can react to without feeling helpless; Bokuto reassuring him, telling him that everything is al right, that these feelings are not negative, he can fall asleep.

*

“Akaashi kissed me and Bokuto didn't mind and I'm just confused?”, Kuroo text his best friend in the morning, despite of everything.

“Doesn't this count as confession? Be happier”, Kenma sends back.

He should be, still, it takes another moment of Akaashi's and Bokuto's approval, another round of cuddling, to ease his mind.

*

The scent of coffee reaches Kuroo's nose but he is too tired to stand up and follow it right away, the tight grip around his waist being another reason. Bokuto is warm, he realises, makes him instinctively move closer; this meant that Akaashi is in the kitchen.

“We should get up”, he murmurs, fingers ghosting over Bokuto's hand to free him from his grip though without much result.

“Hm...”, Bokuto grumbles, inching closer, face burying in his hair, causing Kuroo to blush lightly because it feels more intimating than before any of their closeness had been; it doesn't change the fact that he wants to get up though.

“Bokuto...”, he wrinkles his nose, almost irritated despite of the nice feeling spreading in his chest, (and the fact that he really wants to stay in bed with him longer) but gets up when he lets him go – someone has to make breakfast after all.

Or so he thinks.

Upon entering their small kitchen, he sees that they younger one already made something, not just coffee, and he is greeted by a grumpy looking Akaashi but also with a short kiss.

“Morning”, he says, before going back to his coffee.

It takes him a moment, caught off guard by the kiss, to realise that this is fine and normal to do if you're a couple, but Akaashi had said nothing about it, yet he also knows that the young man is better with actions than with words (something he learnt from being around Bokuto).

“Good morning”, he eventually says, feels a bit stupid because his greeting comes pretty late, shuffling his feet almost nervously, but when he looks up and sees the slight amusement in his tired eyes, he feels less embarrassed over the whole thing.

Before Kuroo can sit at the table next to him, he feels two arms wrapped around him from behind, Bokuto mumbling a muffled good morning and when Kuroo looks at Akaashi, he sees a fond smile on his lips.

“It's Sunday and too early, we could have stayed in bed”, Bokuto mumbles while he leans his weight on Kuroo, just to make sure that he stays where he is and also because it's comfortable like that (though there is no way that the reason are the two centimetre he is taller than him).

“You can go to bed after eating something”, Akaashi tells him and while Bokuto continues to whine for a moment, he eventually lets go and sits down, followed by Kuroo taking a seat next to him.

It's nice, really nice sitting like that with them, their silence eventually interrupted by Bokuto's talking, after all Kuroo doesn't know yet how the evening with Fukurodani went and in return he asks about Kenma who should come over again so that they can finish their show marathon.

“Hey, Tetsurou?”, he continues, though pauses mid sentence when Kuroo looks at him with wide eyes, asking whether he can repeat his question because he was caught off guard by his first name.

“Well, I say Keiji so I can call my other boyfriend by his first name as well”, he explains when Kuroo asks why he said that and Akaashi almost trip on his way to the sink, after all it's the first time that there is a label to the three of them and Bokuto practically admits that Akaashi isn't alone with this feeling and Kuroo knows that the intimacy of the night hadn't been his imagination.

“Also we've been friends for a while now.”

“Yeah”, Kuroo says, still a bit shocked but there is also a smile stretching across his lips, and a short glance at Akaashi shows a similar expression, a gleam in his eyes.

“Man, you guys are sure happy about small things”, Bokuto laughs, but he is happy as well, his grin almost looking like it's going to be permanent on his lips

“It's a big deal though”, Kuroo replies, and he means it, is surprised that his friend is so nonchalant about this; Bokuto and Akaashi exchange a short glance, acknowledging how heavy these feeling weighted on him before.

“Okay, today we're making a film night”, Bokuto decides, helps Akaashi to clear the table and babbling about the shows they can watch, asking whether they have still enough to make popcorn and 'Oh, can we make a small pillow fort so that we can sleep in the living room'?

Kuroo just listens, with a small smile, laughing over the absurdity of the situation – they love him. Both do.

And it makes him just so happy, it can't compare to any victory in volleyball.

  
  



	3. Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo plops down next to him, the blankets in his hands dumping on Bokuto's lap before he pulls one out to use it for himself; Bokuto seems satisfied enough with Kuroo's and Akaashi's covers, nestling on the sofa, his head leaning against Kuroo's shoulder while his arm comes up around his waist. When Akaashi comes back from the kitchen, he puts down a bowl with popcorn, smiling at them, before he sits down with his back leaning against Bokuto's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos so far, I'm glad you like this story. I hope that this ship finds a bit more people who want to write about them! Otherwise execpt something from me in the future again. Bokuto's view as the last chapter with the happy ending because really cute and sappy stuff fits to him.

He loves Akaashi and Kuroo.

It's so simple yet complicated that Bokuto keeps these thoughts to himself. He wonders what would happen if either of them confessed, but he figures that they can solve it when it happens, realises that running different scenarios in is head, over and over again, just lets him despair and really, he doesn't need to be in a dejected mode Akaashi can't pull him out because he is one of the reasons. 

So he waits. 

(And it doesn't take long until Akaashi tells him, though it does sound like a warning, not to get attached because there could be something wrong with him; Bokuto doesn't care, covers his face in enough kisses to assure him that it's fine.)

~

“Akaashi said that he loved me”, Bokuto tells Konoha over the phone, a day later, his excitement unable to form in words; Kuroo is always the first one he tells anything new in his life, but he doesn't trust his own feelings, not with the joy he currently experiences, so he goes to Konoha with these emotions.

“Congratulation”, he replies, an honest statement, and even though he hears Bokuto's happy laugh, he can't help but to remark that he's also feeling sorry for Kuroo.

“Poor Kuroo, I guess he feels like the third wheel now?”

“But you know I like him to?”, Bokuto says immediately, doesn't even bat an eye as if it is the most obvious thing, also because Konoha knows about these feelings after countless evenings of whining and ranting, after all 'I asked them to move in with me, arguing that we're the bestest friends so they can't abandon me and now I feel really bad because I want more than this'.

“Why don't you tell them?” 

Konoha is sincerely curious, doesn't want to scold him, though it could be a warning, reminding him that he not just betrays his own feelings but keeps secrets right at the start; Bokuto merely shrugs.

“It doesn't seem like they are rather happy at the moment? I don't want to trouble them with the idea of a polyamory relationship.”

There is a short silence on the other end of the line and for a moment Bokuto thinks whether he said something wrong or Konoha is disgusted (stupid thought, after all he is his friend and listened to his troubles long enough without ever sounding disgusted, this can't possibly throw him off).

“I'm surprised you know such a complex word”, he eventually replies, surprise overshadowed by his amusement and Bokuto gasps theatrically for air, almost offended but when he hears his laughter, he can't help but to grin as well.

“Maybe it would solve things, you confessing”, another voice interferes and Bokuto beams when he recognises it.

“Komi. How are you doing?”

Since they don't attend the same university it had been a while since he saw the libero, misses the short guy who never failed to cheer him up, sharing his lunch with him or taking his nap leaning against the taller one, using him like a pillow and in return dragging him out of his moods.

“Better than you, apparently”, he tells him, wanting to address the issue again, but Bokuto is hearing none of it, asking what he is doing with Konoha.

“Planning a meeting with our old teammates”, he eventually gives in, after a never ending plea and the promise that he won't tell anyone (they don't believe him but guess that it won't hurt to inform him).

“And you didn't tell – ?”  
“–Neither you nor Akaashi because it was supposed to be a surprise. So?”, Komi starts again, changing topics after giving him a satisfied answer.

Bokuto sighs, doesn't really know what there is to say or how hard it is to understand, though they shared their story so he should give them an explanation.

“I'm going to help figure Akaashi's feeling out. Confessing might seem like a pressure on him, like he has to like Kuroo too or something like this. And Kuroo knows that I trust him to speak his mind.”

Yet he doesn't know about Kuroo's insecurities, that he is far from being this open about his own feelings, doesn't want to push them onto the two.  
However he doesn't regret waiting because this way Akaashi figured his feelings out by himself and didn't feel pressured, just as Kuroo who was wondering whether there is a place for him in their life.

There is.  
*  
“Hey hey hey, come here.”

“Wait a second”, Kuroo says, disappearing into his room only to come back with a few blankets which immediately lights up Bokuto's eyes – Akaashi told them that they can't build a fort because they need to get up the next day preferable without a sore back and stiff neck, but he allowed them a nest of covers so that they have it more comfortable.

Kuroo plops down next to him, the blankets in his hands dumping on Bokuto's lap before he pulls one out to use it for himself; Bokuto seems satisfied enough with Kuroo's and Akaashi's covers, nestling on the sofa, his head leaning against Kuroo's shoulder while his arm comes up around his waist. When Akaashi comes back from the kitchen, he puts down a bowl with popcorn, smiling at them, before he sits down with his back leaning against Bokuto's shoulder.  
Film nights with Kuroo had always been great, like the times when they watched horror movies for the first time and were scared up to two weeks (which Kenma might have used to tease them a bit, his hair still black back then) though got used to them soon and pointed out the flaws, making fun of the actors. Or the times when they watched action films along with Akaashi, animated films with Kenma or even analysing other volleyball games; it doesn't matter. 

And even though it doesn't matter now as well, he doesn't hesitate to make use of their newfound relationship, ends up with his head in Kuroo's lap and legs thrown over Akaashi's thighs; they don't seem to complain and while Akaashi lightly massages his thigh, Kuroo is less bold, only brushes trough his hair though Bokuto seems content with both.  
Actually he's so happy that he falls asleep, buried under his blankets; it's been a good day nevertheless, he decides, especially when he wakes up on Monday and doesn't feel like it's going to be a shitty day.

~

Bokuto can safely say that Monday is a good day, a really really good day.

“I can see why Akaashi likes to do that”, Bokuto mumbles when his hands run trough Kuroo's hair. 

It's not just how soft it feels between his fingers but also how Kuroo closes his eyes, less tense to allow this motion, the satisfied hum when one hand massages his scalp and he just looks so pleased and relaxed that Bokuto wonders why he deserves this (like a cat, he thinks but doesn't say, fears that he'll miss him purr if he talks).  
Meanwhile Kuroo's hands are on his waist where they are since they are sitting on the sofa, as if he is still unsure about touching him, almost forgetting that he is allowed to do that now. So Bokuto's hands let go of his hair, wander down his arms until they rest on Kuroo's hands. He takes them in his, guides them down, back up under his shirt while he doesn't break eye contact with the other one. Bokuto doesn't say anything, but doesn't need to, as Kuroo catches on, his confused gaze softening and there it is again, this fond expression with which he looks at them, with so much affection that it almost seems to hurt.

“I really feel like kissing you right now.... Can I kiss you?”, Bokuto asks carefully, with such a gleam in his eyes that it is probably impossible to ignore.

“Go ahead”, Kuroo murmurs, a permission he doesn't need to give him twice.

Being this close to Kuroo is nothing new but being able to kiss him like Akaashi, to be sleeping between them is pure bliss and their smile when they are looking at each other reassures him that this is fine.  
It's a short kiss though, rather unimpressive considering that this is their first kiss and that Bokuto wanted to do that for a while, yet it's because his lips immediately wander from his mouth to its corner, peppering kisses along his cheeks until he stops at his jawline, hands slowly creeping its way down his pants. Feeling Kuroo mirroring his touch, he is a bit excited, wondering how far they can go before the first awkwardness appears and when Kuroo's hand are suddenly in his hair, he thinks that he already has done something wrong.

“Welcome back”, Kuroo says instead of a dreaded voiced hurt, eyes on the door.

“I'm home”, Akaashi replies, tired but also relived to see them, making his way to the sofa, intending to sit next to Kuroo; they pull him between them.

“Long day?”, Kuroo asks while Bokuto places a kiss on his neck; Akaashi closes his eyes and leans back, just hums, sighing when he is showered with kisses, a small smile appearing when Bokuto's hand linger longer on his side, turning into light laughter when Kuroo joins the other one, tickling him.

“Want to sleep?”, Kuroo asks, after Akaashi is able to catch his breath, the sound of his laughter still ringing in his hear, such a beautiful noise they could never get tired of..

“Yes. It's fine, you can take your time here”, Akaashi tells them, like he knew where this would have been gone if he hadn't interrupted them.

“No, we'll come with you”, Bokuto says after exchanging a short glance with Kuroo, to make sure whether it is okay to stop here and continue later, exploring their boundaries; the youngest just nods.

~

Akaashi is glad that his bed is big enough for the three of them, or big enough when their bodies are pressed close, he in the middle, the other two wrapping their arms around him; he could get used to this feeling, Bokuto's chest against his back and his own face pressed against Kuroo's chest, hearing his heart beat; Bokuto thinks the same.  
They are beautiful and Bokuto loves them so much and the thought of spending even more time with them in the future makes his breast swell and he feels like he could burst with joy. 

(“Please be mindful when you explode, we have to clean this mess up”, he hears Akaashi say in his mind and he can't help but to giggle.)

“What's so funny? Interested to share”, Kuroo wants to know, a small smirk on his lips, though Bokuto merely shakes his head.  
“Later. Maybe”, he says, blushing lightly when Akaashi mumbles that he shouldn't think of dirty things now or when he feels the need to relief himself go in one of the other rooms.

Kuroo hides his smirk by pressing his lips against the top of Akaashi's head even though he is sure that he must know, yet he doesn't say anything and Bokuto uses this chance to disract him, asks him if he is comfortable, a grin on his lips.  
Akaashi shifts a bit, pulling them even closer, so that outsiders wouldn't know whose limps would belong to who, their legs entangled; his satisfied hum is answer enough. Kuroo seems content as well, Bokuto thinks, as far as he can tell, taking in his softened features, eyes fluttering until he closes them and his breath evens. The room is soon filled with two soft breathings and Bokuto feels a form of belonging and security he yearned for.

“I really love you, Keiji, Tetsu”, he mumbles, like he tries to see how it feels saying them, how easy they roll off his lips and it's nice, almost natural and even though these words are so simple, he can't help but to giggle. 

He decides that it must feel even better when they are face to face, seeing their reaction and it's probably one thing he'll never get tired of, telling them how important they are over and over again; it's the good plan, he thinks, starting each day with a confession.

And shortly before he is drifting off as well, Bokuto realises that he is more than happy that all of them could define their feelings in the end.


End file.
